YOUR GIRL' IS A BOY!
by domfemtamin
Summary: Setelah lama berdebu sebagai trainee, mereka secara dadakan diajak debut dengan satu persyaratan gila yang membuat mereka seperti salah memilih takdir."Jika ada yang bernama 'OhMyGirl' maka kalian adalah 'Your Girl'. Aku tidak ingin komentar, cukup diam dan pasrah saja. oke? Good." SVT with 13 member! meanie/soonhoon/seungjihan/junhao/seokverkwan/dino T
"Ini adalah jalan terbaik, hyung. Kita harus menanti berapa lama lagi jika bukan sekarang? Ini kesempatan emas." Seungkwan berkata sambil terus memasukan kripik kentang kedalam mulutnya. Ditemani segelas cola dingin dan duduk didepan teve bersama dengan Minghao memang asik. "Lagipula, _**peraturanya**_ juga tidak sulit, benar 'kan Hao-ie?"

Minghao hanya manggut-manggut, anak china satu ini hanya mengikuti Seungkwan saja selagi moodnya bagus. "Seperti bermain _**cosplay**_ saja 'kan? Itu mudah. Aku sering melakukannya ketika di china dulu." Minghao buka suara usai kantong ciki bermereknya ludes.

"Seperti _**cosplay**_ katamu? Yah! Yang benar saja. apa bisa disebut cosplay jika itu akan kita lakukan _**setiap hari**_ , eoh!?" Jihoon mendadak kesal, lelaki mungil yang tadi asik bermanja dengan nintendonya kini ikut menyumbangkan pendapatnya tentang _**peraturan**_ yang Seungkwan dan Minghao ucap tadi.

Junghan hanya menggelengkan kepala, tanganya menyilang didada. "Masalahnya, apa kita bisa menyembunyikan ini –" Junghan menunjuk jakun lehernya. " –dan ini. Bagaimana? Katakan padaku hal selain menggunakan syal ataupun kerah sampai leher. Ayo katakan." Junghan menunjuk area vital bawahnya, kemudian mengangkat dagu kearah adik-adik traineenya.

Mereka hanya menggeleng dan diam karena tidak tahu. Hal terbaik untuk menutupi jakunnya ya memang hanya dengan menggunakan syal dan kerah tinggi. Tapi soal bagian bawah, sepertinya mereka harus memakai pakaian hingga batas lutut atau bawah paha.

"Hyung, aku tidak menyukai _**peraturannya**_. Sama saja kita menjadi _**banci**_ dalam keadaan mengendap-endap bukan? Bisa bahaya jika sampai ketahuan public nantinya. Identitas kita sudah pasti ikut dipalsukan, bukan? Polisi pasti akan menangkap kita dan agensi ini akan ditutup." Wonwoo berujar dengan wajah masam. Sedari tadi lelaki bermarga Jeon itu hanya menyandar dipojokan, tapi kini ia ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang peraturan gila CEO mereka.

Choi Minki. Si cantik, dari Nuest –tapi ketahuilah, biarpun parasnya seperti sinderela, ia benar-benar kejam dan mahir dalam menyiksa anak traineenya dengan cara-cara terbilang aneh bin ajaib –semacam ini.

"Kita hanya perlu mengikutinya saja, Hyung. Urusan itu, Minki hyung yang akan mengurusnya. Jika bukan cosplay, maka anggap saja ini crossdress." Seungkwan berkata dengan santai, bahunya terguncang sedikit karna tergelitik kata-katanya sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah hal terkonyol yang akan pernah ada dikanca dunia.

Idol grup yang berpenampilan dan berlagak layaknya perempuan.

What the hell!?

Hell ya!

"Apakah ia tidak menemukan banyak gadis sehingga kita yang harus _**melakukannya**_ , eoh!?" Jihoon membanting beberapa barang disekitarnya –tapi tidak dengan Nintendo kesayangannya. " Seperti YoHio saja. apakah sekarang akan diperjelas jika kita akan menjadi artis dengan kedok wanita!?"

Junghan dan Wonwoo hanya menjawabnya dengan helaan nafas lesu. Sementara Minghao dan Seungkwan malah asik dengan siaran teve tentang voli pantai. Jihoon semakin kesal. Entah pada dua makhluk itu atau pada CEO mereka atau pada dunia atau bahkan pada sang pencipta yang memberinya keadaan _**magic**_ macam sekarang ini.

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkan kami." Doanya dengan sedikit tekanan kata 'bunuh-minki-sekarang' saking Jihoon merasa bebal hati pada lelaki kelewat cantik itu. Ia mengalah, dan beralih pada paha Junghan dan meletakan kepalanya disana untuk tidur sejenak. Namun,

 **klek**

knop pintu ruang santai terbuka dan orang yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan memunculkan wujudnya dari celah pintu tersebut. Cengiran manis seakan menjadi seringaian khas iblis yang menyamar dengan bulu-bulu cantik punya angsa.

Seluruh mata tertuju padanya –Choi Minki atau nama tenarnya –Ren.

"Hai anak-an –"

"Cepat katakan saja, anak-anak apanya kita malah lebih terlihat seperti calon tuna susila usia dini." Junghan memukul mulut Jihoon pelan, terkadang simungil bisa jadi mulut besar juga. Ren hanya cengengesan, kemudian duduk didepan mereka dengan santai sambil selonjoran kaki. "Tanggal 30 maret, kalian akan mulai semua persiapan untuk debut."

Sepuluh mata menatapnya terkejut. Seungkwan yang tadi asik menyandarkan punggung pada bahu kursi tiba-tiba terjengkang kebelakang saking terkejutnya.

Serempak mereka berteriak, "MWO!?" kemudian menghujani Ren dengan segunung pertanyaan 'kenapa' dan 'berbagai sumpah serapah yang dimuncratkan pada wajah indah Ren.

"Cukup! Nanti saja _**jampe-jampenya**_! Sekarang cepat keparkiran, dan ikut aku! Jika kalian tidak patuh, akan kupotong _**milik**_ kalian dan kugantikan dengan _**paralon**_!" Ren berseru sekaligus memerintah dengan penekanan tidak ingin dibantah dan dengan berat hati, kelima orang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang Ren ucapkan tadi.

Wonwoo hanya bergelung dalam kegalauan dirinya. Ia jadi merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menggerogotinya. Menjadi perempuan? Mustahil baginya. Ia suka _**cosplay**_ , tapi hanya sesekali. Jika kejadiannya seperti ini, _**bukan cosplay**_ lagi namanya.

Tapi, berubah total _**menjadi wanita**_.

Dan mereka akan melakukan hal itu sebentar lagi. Tidak akan lama.

"Jika ada yang bernama 'OhMyGirl' maka kalian adalah 'Your Girl'. Aku tidak ingin komentar, cukup diam dan pasrah saja. oke? Good." Mereka semua menganga tidak percaya. rahang

Dan hari-hari berat sebagai 'perempuan' harus dengan paksa mereka jalani demi karir dan kehidupan enak usai lama berdebu sebagai 'trainee'.

Semoga saja mereka semua diberikan perlingdungan dari yang Maha Esa.

Selamat menikmati kehidupan ala 'Your Girl', para lelaki _**macho**_.

.

 **.**

 **Yout Girl Is A Boy!  
.**

 **All sebong member**

 **otp is otp. Wkwk**

 **You know what I mean? :v  
sedikit crack untuk bumbu anyep juga boleh kan ya /kedip unyu/.g**

 **Not genderbender; crossdress; drama-biel/boyslove; artist-relationship;**

 **Warn!  
gak sesuai eyd; tiposeu; humor-receh; sedikit mesum –banyak kali; nyerempet 'em'; funny(?)-dirty-talk**

 **cerita punya gua. Mine.  
lahir dari pikiran absurd gue yang abis baca bio seseorang tentang para uke yang tiba-tiba genderbender atau cosudress wahaha! Kau memang membuat banyak ide bermunculan wahai uke~  
dan ini dibuat gara-gara abis ketemu cosplaynya Aomine tapi kiyowo wkwkw jadi ya maklumin ya la~~  
.**

 **Alurnya kalo kebaca komen coba, biar aku ganti strategi/?  
ganti alur atau apapun yang udha ketebak  
otepe misalkan wahahaha! /digampar/**

 **.  
lucu kali ya kalo ntar bikin yang seme yang crossdress :'D**

 **-  
enjoy!**

 **©felixjjedisson**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu melangkah masuk kedalam ruang latihan yang sudah terlihat ramai; pintunya terbuka jadi lelaki jangkung itu bisa melihat isinya dari belokan arah toilet. Lelaki berkulit tan it uterus masuk tanpa menyuarakan apapun dari belah bibirnya.

Pantatnya mendarat mulus diatas lantai beralaskan kayu yang khusus untuk ruang latihan macam ini. Bahunya turun, punggungnya bertemu dengan tembok dibelakangnya dan kepalanya mengadah keatas. Mingyu menghela nafas, "Kufikir comeback kita akan berhasil ternyata kita gagal." Katanya sambil memejamkan kedua belah matanya.

Soonyoung menepuk pundaknya, kemudian ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Mingyu lakukan; berselonjor kaki, bersandar pada tembok belakang dan mengadahkan kepala kearah langit-langit. "Benar sekali. Kita kena sapu-bersih dari grup rookie yang terlihat cukup baik untuk pemula." Soonyoung ikut berkomentar, lalu dia tertawa. "Tapi bukankah ini menarik? Kita jadi tertantang untuk membuat yang lebih 'wow' dari ini, bukan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Bicaramu terkadang benar juga Soonyoung, aku terima yang itu. Dan satu lagi, mereka tidak 'kah terlihat menarik? Eoh?" Seokmin menarik turunkan alisnya pada delapan orang yang ada disana. Jisoo mengangguk, lalu disusul tertawa khas anak lelaki yang habis membaca majalah berlogo kelinci beramai-ramai.

Junhui bergeser kesamping, tanganya meraih laptop berlogo buah pisang yang baru saja ia dapatkan setelah lama menanti. Bibirnya mengulas senyum nakal, tanganya asik dengan mouse wireless yang ia gesek diatas alas bergambar. "Junhui, kau sedang searching tentang mereka?" tanya Hansol cengengesan, tapi detik berikutnya ia langsung melesat kesamping Junhui kala lelaki china itu nyengir seperti tanpa dosa.

"Yang benar saja, kenapa kalian begitu exited dengan mereka?" tanya si jangkung, kakinya merangkak mengikuti kerumunan yang bergerumul disekitar Junhui. Mirip seperti sedang menonton porn-film beramai-ramai. "Ambigu sekali keadaan ini." Tambanya lagi, kali ini diselingi tawa geli.

Seungcheol hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, "Setidaknya kita bisa beristirahat sambil refreshing otak sebentar. Ya Junhui, coba klik profilenya, aku penasaran." Lelaki paling tua disana menarik paksa mouse dari tangan Junhui, mengklik web yang ia inginkan. "Kau sepertinya tertarik pada mereka juag, Hyung." Chan berkomentar, lalu asik menatap layar lagi ketika backgroundnya berganti menjadi sebuah halaman profile yang leader mereka klik tadi.

"Woa, lumayan juga fotonya. Tidak rugi juga berselancar dengan mereka sebagai bahannya, lumayan." Komentar Jisoo, lelaki berwatak tenang itu sambil tersenyum. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang, tanda jika ia menyukai kegiatan ini. "Hei, bukankah yang rambutnya cokelat gradasi marigold itu cantik?" tanyanya.

Seungcheol berdeham setuju, lalu dia menatap Jisoo dengan sorot mengintimidasi. "Jangan sampai kita berebutan seperti dulu, Jisoo. Haha, ini mengasyikan sekali." Tetua disana tertawa, lalu kembali fokus pada tautan di layar laptop milik Junhui. "Perbesar ukuran layarnya, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya." Itu suara Chan, matanya sudah menyipit sepereti memejam, tidak kelihatan katanya.

"Padahal kau sudah paling dekat, tapi masih tidak kelihatan juga? Kau harus memeriksakan matamu." Soonyoung berkata dengan perasaan khawatir, matanya sebentar menatap lelaki termuda diantara mereka lalu kembali pada layar. "Kufikir mereka memang menarik, bukan begitu?" tambahnya.

Semuanya berkoor setuju.

"Mungkin akan menjadi hal menyenangkan jika kita bisa satu stage dengan _**mereka**_." Seokmin berkata ngelantur, namun semuanya tertawa setuju. "Pengharapanmu semoga menjadi kenyataan, _**Dorunja**_." Soonyoung menyahuti Seokmin yang sudah beranjak menuju luar, menuju dorm mereka.

"Seungcheol hyung, menurutmu kenapa kita melakukan hal _**ini**_?" tanya Junhui, bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum penuh makna. "Kau tertarik pada salah satu dari _**mereka**_ bukan?" lelaki china itu memainkan alisnya, tengah menggoda si leader yang menahan cengiran. "Bicara apa kau, hah? Sudah, matikan laptopmu lalu tidur, jadwal besok akan padat." Seungcheol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bisa jatuh harga dirinya jika berkata 'iya' atau tersenyum.

Junhui hanya terkekeh, lalu mengikuti instruksi hyung tertuanya itu untuk tidur. Satu persatu member juga terlihat berjalan menuju dorm untuk beristirahat. Namun Mingyu dan Hansol masih asik berkutat dengan sebuah tab bersarung Ironman dipojokan ruang latihan.

Ia hanya cuek, lalu merangkul Jisoo dan Chan yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Sudah tahu bukan apa yang dua lelaki tampan itu lakukan dengan tab mereka?

Ya, situs porno –tidak. Tapi tengah berselancar tentang si 'Your Girl' tadi.

Kecanduan ternyata tidak hanya pada kokain atau morfin, tapi juga pada sekumpulan gadis mempesona dan menarik perhatian para kaum adam ataupun kaum hawa yang berperasaan memuji dan memuja. Benar sekali.

Mingyu dan Hansol, kecaundan pesona 'Your Girl'.

"Kufikir _**mereka**_ memang benar-benar menarik. Aku tidak pernah mengakui jika aku seorang penggemar atau apapun yang lelaki lakukan tentang memuji seorang gadis, kau tahu harga diri lelaki, bukan?" si jangkung tertawa disela ucapannya, lalu menggeser jemarinya untuk kegaleri foto selanjutnya.

Hansol tertawa pelan, ia setuju sekali. Harga diri adalah hal tertinggi bagi seorang lelaki. "dan aku fikir-fikir lagi, mereka benar-benar _**eye-chatching**_. Padahal mereka hampir serupa dengan yang lain, tapi mengapa kita begitu penasaran pada 'Your Girl'?" Hansol menautkan alisnya, lalu ikut memainkan jarinya diatas layar sensitive tab ditangan Mingyu.

Mingyu terkekeh, lalu menekan satu blog tentang profile lengkap beserta fakta dan spam-pict tentang girlband baru bernama 'Your Girl' tersebut. "Kau bodoh sekali. Itu tentu saja karena mereka seksi, iya 'kan?" Mingyu menyeringai, Hansol juga menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar tahu maksud ku berselancar, Hyung." Hansol menyringai lalu tertawa diujungnya. Begitupun Mingyu.

Tidak ada ruginya berselancar ronde kedua pada blog khusus fandom _**mereka**_. Dua lelaki itu terus berkutat dengan topik yang sama hingga jarum jam menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Mata mereka bahkan tidak menunjukan kesan mengantuka tau lelah.

Benar-benar.

100% positif, kecanduan.

.

.

"U-uh!" Wonwoo berusaha menggenggam tembok. Bibirnya menggigit erat, peluhnya berjatuhan hingga turun kebawah leher sampai batas dadanya. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar samar, rintihannya terus-terusan bersuara nyaring. Wonwoo tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. "Akh! S-sakit, hentik –akh!"

Seseorang dibelakangnya hanya berdeham santai, lalu terus melakukan kegiatannya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Wonwoo yang kesakitan. Junghan dan tiga orang lainya hanya meringis dari jauh, mereka tahu rasa sakitnya. Mereka jadi iba pada Wonwoo. "Tahan sebentar, Wonwoo. Sakitnya tidak akan lama, tahan." Lalu ia terus melakukannya lagi.

Wonwoo berjengit kaget. Sesuatu yang sakit membuat perutnya tercekat hingga pangkal. "Argh! Sialan! Bedebah rongsok! Sakit sekali! Lepaskan _**kosret**_ nya, lepaskan! Khh!" ia berteriak gila. Perutnya rata sekali dan juga terasa ketat berkekuatan super tiada tara. Nafas saja susah.

"Ei, jangan berkata begitu! Anak perempuan tidak semestinya berujar seperti itu!" Ren menoyor kepala Wonwoo pelan, lalu menggeretnya kemeja rias secara pelan.

"Aku anak laki-laki, hyung!" protesnya lagi. "Kau tidak bisa lihat _**gundukan**_ disini, hah!? Kau buta, eoh!? Aish, sudah kuduga ini bukan keputusan yang sehat!" tambahnya lagi. Emosinya semakin memuncak kala ujung lipstick merah merekah mendarat dibibir dinginya.

Bahkan sepertinya Ren sudah memprediksi akan terjadi hal-hal tidak diinginkan semacam Wonwoo akan mengamuk, sudah ia fikirkan matang-matang dan mendatangkan beberapa bodyguard untuk menahan amukan Wonwoo ataupun Jihoon.

Ya. Iya, lelaki mungil itu sedang ditahan oleh dia orang berbadan kekar ngomong-ngomong. Tadi ia mencoba kabur usai melihat peralatan make-up milik Ren yang seperti koper orang ingin mudik saat liburan. Namun gagal saat orang kekar itu datang dan menahannya hingga sekarang.

Sementara Minghao, Junghan dan Seungkwan hanya anteng duduk. Mereka seperti kehabisan tenaga untuk sekedar protes, jadi mereka hanya diam dan menurut patuh pada intruksi Ren yang sekarang sudah menjadi manager sekaligus CEO mereka di entertaimen mereka.

Mereka berlabel sekarang.

"Nah! Sekarang kalian sudah cantik! Kostum kalian akan sampai dalam beberapa menit, mari kita menunggunya dengan berlatih jalan ala perempuan!" kata Ren dengan semangat, lalu menggiring semua anaknya dengan bibir merekah yang sumringah. Melupakan jika dia telah melakukan dosa –tidak.

Eksploitasi manusia? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Hanya bagian dari rencana cemerlang saja.

Jihoon berontak, tapi dengan mudan dipatahkan gerakannya dalam sekali aksi. Jihoon itu mungil, dan dua orang itu besar nan kekar. Ia bisa apa? Pasrah saja, namun dalam hati setengah mati sedang konser sumpah serapah untuk Ren dengan otak gilanya yang merubah mereka menjadi gadis seperti ini.

Persetan dengan lelaki berwajah manekin itu. Sial memang.

"Jihoon, demi apa! Kau tidak seharusnya berjalan dengan gaya lamamu! Kau gadis ingat?" Ren berteriak dari arah sofa. Gayanya sudah 11/12 seperti bos atau _**geremo**_ atau _**mucikari**_ di diskotik yang sedang mengospek _**tuna susila**_ baru yang akan _**naik panggung**_. Jihoon sungguh membenci lelaki bermarga Choi itu.

Sungguh.

"Persetan denganmu, Choi Minki! Apa ini!? Huh! Huh!" emosi, dadanya bahkan naik turun. Tanganya menarik paksa wig serupa rambut asli dengan kencang, lalu membuangnya kelantai dan menginjaknya kesal. Bibir kecil mengkilapnya berceloteh yang isinya sumpah untuk Ren yang menyuap pizzanya tanpa terprovokasi untuk ikut marah dan akhirnya membubarkan grup gila ini.

Tapi tidak. Lelaki cantik itu malah santai disofanya dengan sekotak pizza dan sebotol cola dingin. Ia memperhatikan Jihoon sambil mengecap pizzanya santai, "Aku bisa memakaikan mu berjuta-juta wig dan riasan lain padamu Jihoon, tenang saja." lalu ia memamerkan giginya yang berwarna oranye bercampur merah karena pasta pada daging pizzanya.

"Kau mengerikan." Cibir Seungkwan. Namun ia cuek, dan terus memasukan pizzanya hingga habis kedalam perut laparnya.

.

Soonyoung bangun paling pagi hari ini. Ia bergegas kekamar mandi, kemudian membuka kulkas untuk segelas susu lalu duduk disofa dan bermesraan dengan ponselnya sampai satu persatu dari mereka terbangun dan menegurnya untuk bersiap nanti.

"Ku akui mereka memang menarik." Katanya. Tanganya sudah gencar menekan-nekan layar sentuhnya, masuk kedalam google pencarian foto dari salah satu member personel girlgroup yang semalam mereka penasari sampai kemalaman untuk tidur. "Tidak mereka, tapi hanya _**dia**_." Soonyoung mengoreksi perkataannya, lalu tersenyum memandangi foto seorang gadis bermata sipit dengan surai ungu.

Diam-diam Soonyoung meraih earphone yang tergelatak diatas meja. Tidak tahu milik siapa.

Ia memakainya, dan memutar lagu girlgroup itu. Soonyoung tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk dan ikut bergerak kemudian duduk dan berselancar tentang si gadis berambut ungu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, kukira kau masih tersesat didunia mimpi." Mingyu berjalan kearah Soonyoung setelah beberapa menit lelaki kelebihan aksi itu tidak kunjung menyahutinya. Mingyu membawa beberapa potong roti dari dapur, memakannya lalu ikut nimbrung bersama Soonyoung yang ternyata asik dengan earphone berlagu dan menatap layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum mesem-mesem.

Mingyu curiga.

Lelaki jangkung itu menarik paksa ponsel Soonyoung. Dan ikut tersenyum mesem begitu tahu apa yang sednag Soonyoung perhatikan sedari tadi.

Ya, mereka.

Sekumpulan gadis yang semalam membuat Mingyu dan Hansol tidur jam 2 pagi.

"Ooh, ini. Kufikir kau sedang menyantap _**sarapan pagi**_." Lelaki jangkung itu nyengir, Soonyoung ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mingyu. "Kufikir idemu boleh juga, tapi tidak bisa kita lakukan karna tetua akan menceburkan ponselku kedalam akuarium." Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Mereka membicarakan Seungcheol –si tetua.

"Siapa gadis tadi itu?" Penasaran, akhirnya ia bertanya. "Dia?" Soonyoung menunjukan foto yang dimaksud, dan Mingyu mengangguk. "Seperti pernah melihatnya."

Soonyoung kembali tersenyum, mesem-mesem. "Semalam 'kan kiat sudah melihat keseluruhan membernya, jadi sekarang aku melihat membernya secara spesifik dan ya, aku menemukan dia."

"Maksudmu, kau penggemarnya?" Mingyu menaikan alisnya satu, selembar roti yang tadinya ingin ia lahap terpaksa berhenti. "Kau menjadi fans-nya begitu maksudmu?" desaknya lagi. Soonyoung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu. "Apakah itu disebut demikian? Aku tidak tahu."

Satu persatu dari 8 orang lelaki itu mulai turun kebawah dan berjejer duduk lesehan dibawah lantai berkarpet. Wajah bantal masih kental terlihat. Lintas liur yang mengeringpun juga begitu, terlalu kentara dilihat. Terutama Chan dan Seokmin. "Cepat kalian mandi, pukul 6 kita sudah harus berada didalam mobil besama manager-hyung." Perintah Seungcheol pada 7 adiknya yang mengantuk.

"hitungan ke 3, kalian akan ku paksa meminum cairan vinegar jika tidak bergerak kekamar mandi."

Belum berhitung, 7 memberya sudah bergerak. Terlalu malas utuk menenggak vinegar sebagai hukuman klasik dari Seungcheol.

Sudah bosan maksudnya.

"Dasar anak-anak." Lalu ia menyusul menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah sumringah dan tawa geli.

.

Ren menganga kagum. Ia berani bertaruh jika Yoona ataupun Suzy akan kalah indah dari anak miliknya –terlalu berlebihan –tapi mereka memang indah. Ren berani bersumpah, ia ingin menikahi anak asuhnya sendiri sekarang saking terpananya.

"Mengapa kalian tidak terlahir dan membuat aku jatuh cinta eoh?" ia menghampiri anak asuhnya itu sambil terus memamerkan senyum menyebalkan bagi enam orang perempuan –laki-laki –yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti menuju lobby kantor agnesinya. Jihoon mencebik, lalu berjalan cuek menuju mobil mereka diluar. Melupakan betapa sulitnya berjalan cepat dengan heels setinggi 5cm untuknya.

Junghan hanya menghela nafas, lalu mengikuti langkah Jihoon yang lebih dulu berjalan menuju mobil, lalu disusul Wonwoo, Minghao dan Seungkwan tak lupa Ren juga ikut kedalam mobil –van silver itu.

"Sungguhan, ini membuatku gatal. Aku tidak bisa menggaruk ketiakku." Wonwoo cemberut, riasan wajahnya fantastis. Begitu indah dan mempesona. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyadarinya jika ia adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu memai beanie dan selalu dikatai jutek setengah mati karena wajah emonya. "Benar Hyung, ini gatal sekali! Putingku juga ikutan gatal! Astaga, penyumpalan apa ini!" Sahut Seungkwan, kini lelaki bermarga Boo itu ikutan mengeluh soal penampilan barunya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Ren hanya memijat pelipisnya, kemudian meiminta pada Junghan untuk menenangkan mereka untuk sebentar. Tapi hasilnya nihil, lelaki yang lahir tahun 95 itu malah ikut terprovokasi dan ikut mengeluh soal penyumpalan dada dan wig lalu korset dan juga riasan mereka yang membuat gatal. Ren jadi semakin pusing.

"Arghhh! Stupid lil brat! Shut up! Kepala ku ingin pecah lama-lama!" lolong Ren dari jok depan. Wajahnya berubah seram. Minghao sampai berjengit kebelakang dan meremas rok Junghan saking terkejutnya. Matanya membelalak kaget, Minghao baru tahu jika seorang Ren bisa berteriak selelaki tadi. Jakunya saja sampai naik turun seperti itu. "Aish! Anggap saja ini seperti dunia lain! Jangan rasakan ini seperti kalian, rasakan jika kalian ini orang lain!" teriaknya lagi.

Junghan mengusap tangan kurus Minghao yang bergetar karena ketakutan, lalu mengangguk paham pada Ren yang masih emosi karena ulah mereka yang mengeluh dan berisik. Mungkin benar, menganggap jika ini bukan mereka adalah hal yang tepat.

Seperti yang Minghao dan Seungkwan katakan padanya sebelum Ren menggeret mereka untuk prepare, jika mereka hanya butuh bermain peran sebagai orang lain berwujud wanita sekarang. Bermain peran sama dengan bermain imajinasi dalam keadaan nyata. Drama nyata yang eksreme, begitulah kurang lebih.

Tapi dariapda mereka membusuk diruang trainee, ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk bernafas diatmosfer yang berbeda dari ruang latihan di kantor agensi atau dorm mereka yang sama seperti rumah hantu –gelap dan kotor. Menyicipi euphoria atas panggung adalah idaman mereka semua. tidak ada yang menginginkan naik panggung selain mereka yang terlalu lama tersimpan diruang trainee.

"Ya, hyung. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Mohon bantuannya." Kata Junghan sopan. Ia menyelipkan helai rambutnya kekuping, lalu tersenyum pada adik-adiknya untuk menyampaikan jika ini semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

Ya, semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

Ya 'kan?

.

Van silver mereka sudah berhenti dan parkir disebuah gedung siaran terkenal di Seoul. Ren masih enggan berbicara banyak karena persoalan tadi, jadi dia hanya memberikan catatan pada Junghan lalu meninggalkan mereka kedalam lebih dulu. Junghan menghela nafas berat lagi.

Ia memperhatikan adik-adiknya dengan seksama, lalu mulai menyampaikan amanat Ren pada mereka.

"Dengarkan aku, ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama bukan? Kita bisa melakukannya dengan baik, tenang saja." Junghan tersenyum diakhir ucapannya lalu mulai ritual pembacaan amanat Ren disecarik kertas berwarna putih.

"Pertama, kita harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggil yang lebih tua dengan sebutan 'Eonnie' dan berbiacara dengan aksen feminism dan girly." Mereka mengangguk pasrah.

"Kedua, lakukan seperti yang diminta oleh mc yang akan memandu acara atau PD yang akan mengarahkan kita nantinya.

"Ketiga, bersenang-senanglah." Junghan mengedip, lalu melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya kedalam mobil yang belum terutup. "Jadi ayo kita bekerja keras untuk ini dan menyenangkan keluarga kita nantinya. Meski bukan dengan cara yang kita inginkan, tapi ini lebih baik daripada kita –"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu _**'eonnie'**_ jadi ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini. Kakiku pegal berdiri diatas heels setinggi ini." Seungkwan berjalan melewati Junghan sambil mendumal tentang sulitnya berjalan seperti perempuan dengan heels tinggi. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu ikut bergegas masuk bersama Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao dan Seungkwan menuju panggung mereka.

Sulit memang tapi ia rasa akan menyukainya perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada yang instant jika ini urusan kerja keras. Junghan berani bertaruh jika ada jutaan orang yang menginginkan debut cepat lalu terkenal dan mereka dengan Cuma-Cuma diberikan kesempatan. Mereka harus menunjukannya sekarang.

Menunjukan apa yang mereka taman selama tersimpan diruangan trainee yang udaranya selalu terasa sama setiap harinya. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Aroma adrenalin dan perasaan menderu bak genderang perang seperti tengah terputar otomatis untuk mereka.

Tidak masalah selama ini masih aman. Tidak masalah selama ini dilakukan mereka secara bersama-sama. Urusan efek samping utuk mereka, itu urusan nanti.

"Kuharap aka nada keberuntungan untuk kami, amin." Junghan berdoa dalam hati, lalu kakinya terus mengikis jarak antara posisi mereka dengan studio siaran langsung acara musik kekinian yang sedang ramai. Junghan hanya minta satu;

Semoga saja tidak ada yang bisa menyadari jika mereka adalah seorang laki-laki.

 **.**

 **END  
.**

 **Gak deng**

 **.  
TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo yo yo**

 **Gua bawa ff baru, dan semakin gak seru yeee /pundung/  
so! Gimana tentang ceritanya? Menarik gak? Atau gimana gitu? Malhaewbwa~~**

 **.**

 **Wkwk, kira kira ada yang mikir bakalan rated m gak? Atau yang kepengen Cuma nyerempet-nyerempet doang? Pengenya gimana?**

 **Wkwk**

 **Gua sih pengen sekedar aja, kasian masih pada unyu  
kecuali si kiming yang ugh hotsakali dia err /digarot wonu/**

 **.**

 **Nah! Kan udah baca fictnya, sekarang reviewnya dong~~**

 **Jangan pelit-pelit dong~~ oke? Oke? Oke? Rebiew juseyooo~~  
.**

 **Buat siders tercinta~~ coba sekali-kali review deh, enak/? Soalnya ntar ketagihan deh/?  
wkwk  
yolah, kebanyakan bacot nih  
gua fly to the sky/? Dulu yha kawand-kawand~**

 **jangan lupa revifiw ya~ hhohho**

 **ppyong!**

 **©felixjjedisson**


End file.
